<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd do anything for you (in the dark) by ionsquare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541887">I'd do anything for you (in the dark)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare'>ionsquare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Alternating, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Does exile really have limits? Not for Nile. (Or Andy.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Booker | Sebastien le Livre &amp; Nile Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A study in bravery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Work title comes from <i>Seigfried</i> by Frank Ocean.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The last thing Booker expects to see is Andy kicking in the door of his safe house in Paris. It’s been four years since the last time he saw her, when she told him he had one hundred years alone.</p><p>But she’s caked in blood and carrying Nile in her arms.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing Booker expects to see is Andy kicking in the door of his safe house in Paris. It’s been four years since the last time he saw her, when she told him he had one hundred years alone.</p><p>But she’s caked in blood and carrying Nile in her arms.</p><p>Booker runs up to her before she collapses, helping to support Nile’s mangled, bloody body.</p><p>“She won’t wake up.”</p><p>Andy’s voice sounds scared, and Booker knows her better than herself at times. The last thing Andy would be is scared, but not right now. She <em>looks </em>fucking terrified.</p><p>“Booker, she won’t wake up,” her voice cracking.</p><p>“She’s going to wake up.” Booker’s carrying her to his bed, laying her down as gently as he can. He notices his hands shaking and he balls them into fists, staring into Nile’s open, dead eyes. “You’re going to wake up, understand?” He tells her even though she’s dead.</p><p>
  <em>Dead. </em>
</p><p>Andy comes walking in, her arms full of supplies she found in Booker’s bathroom.</p><p>“I didn’t know - I just grabbed everything.”</p><p>It takes them both hours to clean up Nile. Andy had to stop when Booker cut open Nile’s shirt, ignoring Booker’s protestations, slamming the bedroom door shut. Booker sighs, but he keeps going. There’s nothing else to do. Andy may be a soldier now, but it wasn’t a choice she thought about, not like Booker. Clearly, not like Nile. </p><p>“Our duty, yeah?” Booker says, looking at Nile's face. “We wanted to do something greater than ourselves.” </p><p>He stops, takes a deep breath in and out. </p><p>“You have to wake up,” Booker tells Nile softly. “I don’t know what’s happening. Cosmos, fate, all that bullshit - I don’t know. But you <em>have </em>to wake up.” </p><p>“Hey,” Andy says from the doorway, walking over and kneeling beside him. “Sorry for leaving.” </p><p>Their foreheads touch and Booker sighs.</p><p>“I need more towels.”</p><p>Nile can feel her body twitch. Subconsciously, she knows she’s in her body, but her brain won’t fire back online. So, she continues to wait. It feels like sleep paralysis. Trapped in a nightmare except the nightmare is her own body trying to knit itself back together. She tries to command herself to at least open her eyes, because she can hear someone talking.</p><p>It sounds <em>so </em>familiar. </p><p>The words are foreign. <em>French</em>, Nile thinks. </p><p><em>Wake up!  </em>She yells at herself.</p><p>“‘You are young,’ replied Athos,” Booker reads quietly. “‘and your bitter recollections have time to be changed into sweet remembrances.’”</p><p>Nile twitches again.</p><p>“You said you were but three, but it appears to me we are four.’”</p><p>Nile’s entire body seizes up, exploding suddenly with life, and her eyes are wide open staring into Booker’s. His hands hold her face, mouth moving silently telling her something she wishes she could hear.</p><p>“I’m here. I’m right here. Can you hear me, Nile?”</p><p>She can. She can hear him, nodding clumsily.</p><p>His forehead touches hers and Nile sucks in a breath before she starts crying.</p><p>“Hey, you’re alive,” Booker tells her. “You’re here. I am here.”</p><p>“Andy?” Nile croaks, crying harder.</p><p>“She is alive. She’ll be right back, I promise.”</p><p>Nile holds onto his wrists to keep herself grounded. She’s trying to regulate her breathing, but she’s scared of going back into the deep, unknowing darkness. </p><p>She can’t stop crying.</p><p>“I’ve got you, little sister.” Booker gathers her carefully in his arms. “I’ve got you.”</p><p>Nile sobs loudly, the kind of sobbing that shakes her whole body, makes it hard to take a breath.</p><p>“You’re okay, little sister,” Booker whispers in her ear.</p><p>Nile falls asleep, exhausted from healing and crying, and Booker is grateful. <em>Poor kid</em>, he thinks, watching her sleep in his arms. He glances towards the doorway and Andy is crying in relief. Booker signals her over with a nod of his head. Andy goes easily, laying down at the end of the bed, reaching out a hand to grip Booker’s ankle. They stare at one another for a long time until she, too, falls asleep.</p><p>Nile wakes up slowly, blinking until the fuzziness of sleep dissipates. She looks around the room trying to familiarize herself, finally looking at Andy. They give each other a reassuring smile. She realizes she’s tucked against Booker’s body, and he’s got an arm around her while he reads. His voice is gentle and calming as he reads, his French accent lilting and looping itself around the words.</p><p>“What are you reading?” Nile rasps.</p><p>Booker pauses, smiling down at her. </p><p>“Three Musketeers.”</p><p>The next day, Andy tells her they must leave to go meet up with Nicky and Joe in Singapore. </p><p>The mission isn’t over yet.</p><p>Andy and Booker hold each other for a long time. Nile feels uncomfortable, like she’s watching something she shouldn’t. </p><p>And then it’s her and Booker.</p><p>“Glad you’re okay, little sister.”</p><p>Nile looks up. “Half a building collapsed on me. Am I supposed to be okay?”</p><p>Booker smiles wanly. </p><p>Nile picks up the bag Booker had packed for her, walking towards the door.</p><p>“None of this is okay.”</p><p>Nile turns around and their arms come around each other, holding on tight.</p><p>“Thank you,” Nile whispers.</p><p>Booker cups the back of her head, rubbing gently.</p><p>“See you in ninety-six years.”</p><p>Nile knows it’s meant to be a joke, but it only hurts. </p><p>“Bravery is always respected, even in an enemy.” Nile gives him another hug. “It was one of my dad’s favorite books.” </p><p>Booker tucks his chin down into her neck, closing his eyes to stop the unwanted tears. He pulls away, clearing his throat in an overexaggerated way.</p><p>Nile takes the hint, giving him one last look before shutting the door behind her.</p><p>Later, Nile looks through the bag Booker packed, her hands pulling out Booker’s copy of The Three Musketeers.</p><p>“Booker met Alexandre Dumas.”</p><p>Nile looks at Andy, stunned. Andy’s got that secretive smile on her face, winking at Nile.</p><p>“Better not lose that.” Andy nods at the book. “It’s signed by Dumas himself.”</p><p>Nile quickly opens the book and there it is, Dumas’s fading signature. She hugs the book to her chest, thinking to herself--</p><p>
  <em>All for one, one for all.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was me just writing in a stream of consciousness. I love hurt/comfort.</p><p>The Three Musketeers addition came out of left field, honestly, but the thought of Booker meeting Alexandre Dumas delights me?! The lines Booker reads are from The Three Musketeers, as well as, "Bravery is always respected, even in an enemy."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hyacinths in winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nile doesn’t have safe houses or secret hideouts like everyone else. She knows she will eventually, but all she has right now is the address of Booker’s safe house in Paris.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nile doesn’t have safe houses or secret hideouts like everyone else. She knows she will eventually, but all she has right now is the address of Booker’s safe house in Paris. She can’t bring herself to walk across the street yet, because judging by the darkness, Booker isn’t there.</p><p>It’s Christmas tomorrow, and more than anything, she really wanted him to be here.</p><p>Her phone vibrates inside her jacket. Andy’s number lights up the screen.</p><p>“Are you in Paris?” Andy asks outright. Nile doesn’t answer, and Andy sighs heavily. “He’s not in Paris during Christmas. Too many bad memories.”</p><p>“Thought I’d give it a try,” Nile says sadly.</p><p>“Is she safe?” Nile hears Nicky ask Andy. The phone gets passed off to Nicky, and he tuts at her, chiding her as gently as he can in Italian. “Are you safe?”</p><p>“I’m safe. I promise.” </p><p>“Booker, he’ll be in Romania. He has a place there if you’re up for it. I can have a ticket waiting for you at the airport.”</p><p>Nile doesn’t understand why Nicky is willing to help her seek out Booker. This isn’t the first time she’s left and stayed on her own for weeks at a time. If she’s going to live this immortal life, then she’s going to learn to stand on her own two feet when and where she can. If her mother taught her anything it was how to be self-sufficient, and to not always depend on people.</p><p>The one thing Nile knows she can count on is them. She will <em>always </em>have them.</p><p>And this isn’t the first time in Booker’s exile that Nile has sought him out.</p><p>“I think… I think I’m going to spend the night here actually.”</p><p>“Be safe, <em>amica mia</em>.”</p><p>Andy sighs again over the phone. </p><p>“Booker has the only keys. That lock is old, so you’ll have to--”</p><p>“I’ve got it covered. Hey,” she smiles to herself. “Merry Christmas.”</p><p>“You should be with us.”</p><p>“I’ll be back before you know it.”</p><p>It’s been a week, and Nile is still in Paris. </p><p>She wasn’t surprised when she found a note from him in his copy of Utopia:</p><p>
  <em>For if you suffer your people to be ill-educated, and their manners to be corrupted from their infancy, and then punish them for those crimes to which their first education disposed them, what else is to be concluded from this, but that you first make thieves and then punish them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>      <strong>Hey, little sister. If you are reading this, try not to break anything. </strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nile had never read Utopia, but in the week since she’s been here, she’s read it three times.</p><p>She starts to have a routine. </p><p>She makes herself breakfast and scrolls through the group chat with Andy, Joe, and Nicky. While she was asleep, Andy and Nicky were discussing baklava recipes, while Joe went into lengthy detail about Nicky beating him <em>again </em>in Scrabble. </p><p>It’s time for another grocery run, and luckily, she doesn’t have to go too far. She takes the long way around, wanting the walk for the exercise. It’s a chilly day and the wind feels good on her face. Her basket is full when she goes to check out, ideas already running through her mind for lunch. On the way out there’s a man selling flowers, and her eyes immediately go to the hyacinths.</p><p>They remind her of her mother, and her walk back is a little more somber.</p><p>The problem with not having a key is wondering if someone will break in while she’s gone. Luckily, Nile has been <em>incredibly </em>lucky. </p><p>She opts for snacking instead of lunch, thinking about pasta for dinner.</p><p>Nile found Booker’s records and record player easily when she got here. She keeps it safely out of her way, but near enough to the kitchenette while she cooks. <em>Sonata No. 14 “Moonlight” in C-Sharp Minor </em>softly plays as she sits crossed-legged on the counter eating her pasta. Today has been a slow day lost in sad thoughts for some reason. Maybe it’s the hyacinths. Maybe it’s missing Booker more and more with each day that passes.</p><p>She stays sitting on the counter, looking at her hyacinths, the sun setting on another day.</p><p>Nile stays another week.</p><p>Lully is spinning on the record player, and Nile is spending the evening reading The Count of Monte Cristo. She doesn’t realize she’s fallen asleep until the couch dips down under her feet. Her hand pulls out the gun hidden under the pillow, pointing it at—</p><p>“Booker?” Nile’s stunned, lowering the gun.</p><p>“You listen to Albinoni? This one, <em>Adagio in G minor</em>? My wife’s favorite.”</p><p>Nile listens for a few minutes, and it’s really fucking heart-wrenching.</p><p>“Doesn’t hurt as much when I listen to it now.” Booker gives her an inquisitive look. “How long have you been here?”</p><p>“About two weeks.” Nile pulls her knees up to her chest. “I got here Christmas Eve, but you weren’t here. Obviously.”</p><p>“I believe I told you last time that I would see you in ninety-six years.”</p><p>Nile winces at the memory of the last time she was here.</p><p>“Shit,” Booker whispers. “I’m sorry, Nile.”</p><p>The record skips and Nile is standing up to fix it. She drops the needle and the song starts over again. It fits her mood now.</p><p>Booker’s beside her, reaching out to squeeze her hand.</p><p>“I’ll make you some tea, come on. You can read some of Monte Cristo to me, yeah?”</p><p>Nile smiles a little at that and acquiesces, walking back over to the couch to grab the book.</p><p>“I’ll read to you in French.”</p><p>Booker raises an eyebrow at that.</p><p>Nile gives him a challenging look.</p><p>“Maybe I’ve been practicing.” She keeps looking at him, daring him to make a joke at her expense.</p><p>“We will see about that.”</p><p>Nile hits him with the book, making him laugh loudly.</p><p>She starts a new routine, with Booker, over the next few days. In the evenings, they head up to the roof where Booker teaches her how to fence, and the correct way to hold a sword. They spar for hours until she’s drenched in sweat, her arms screaming from using them in new ways she hasn’t before now. Booker barely breaks a sweat, and it annoys her.</p><p>“I have had a sword in my hand longer than you have had your finger on a trigger.” Booker taps his sword against hers. “Again.”</p><p>Nile finally gets the one-up on Booker, lunging forward and then back, throwing him off, and just as Booker goes in for the not-kill she blocks the hit. His sword flies out of his hand and Nile catches it easily, flipping them both down at her sides.</p><p>Booker starts clapping and whistling, and Nile bows, laughing.</p><p>Later, she’s reading Utopia, in French this time, as he cleans up after their dinner.</p><p>She stumbles over a couple words, but Booker is right there, guiding her along.</p><p>They move to the couch, and Booker takes over reading. Nile finds his voice immensely comforting, and how these moments with Booker remind her of her brother. How she’d read to him when he’d wake up crying from a nightmare. She picked it up from their father. She loved listening to her father read and the enthusiasm he’d put into it.</p><p>Booker’s shaking her awake gently, handing her phone to her.</p><p>There’s a text from Andy. </p><p>
  <strong>Copley needs us in London. Nicky set up a ticket for you. See you soon.</strong>
</p><p>Nile looks at Booker, who’s trying to pretend not to care.</p><p>“I have to head to London.”</p><p>“Right. Yeah.” Booker stands up. “I can help you--”</p><p>“I’ve got it.” Nile stands up, crossing her arms awkwardly.</p><p>“Let me take you to the airport. Okay?”</p><p>Nile nods, and she doesn’t ask how he knew she was going to the airport. Her bag is fuller now than when she arrived weeks ago. Booker’s waiting in the kitchen, handing her two books and an old key.</p><p>“I have read the books enough. Keep them safe for me.” </p><p>“This is too much, but I know you won’t take them back. So, thank you.” Nile holds up the key. “And this?”</p><p>Booker just smiles.</p><p>“Booker, no, I can’t. I can’t--”</p><p>Booker wraps his arms around her, and in an all too familiar gesture, cups the back of her head. Hugging her like she’s someone priceless. Someone special to him.</p><p>“You need a safe place, and if this is it, I am okay with that.”</p><p>Nile hugs him tighter.</p><p>“I don’t mind sharing with you, little sister.”</p><p>Nile wipes a hand across her face when they pull away. She doesn’t like crying in front of people. Booker just hugs from the side, kissing her temple.</p><p>“You know this isn’t goodbye, yeah?” Booker says, trying to get a smile out of her.</p><p>They’re standing outside Charles de Gaulle. Nile watches the people around them quickly walking in and out, unaware of the two immortals in their presence.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Nile steps forward for another hug. “See you in ninety-five years?”</p><p>Booker hugs her tighter this time, and Nile doesn’t mind waiting a few extra minutes.</p><p>On his way back home, alone, Booker buys fresh hyacinths.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More stream of consciousness writing, and I'm <i>really</i> in my Booker feelings today.</p><p>I highly recommend listening to <i>Adagio in G minor</i> by Tomaso Albinoni. It will absolutely break your heart. And of course I had to include that piece by Beethoven. Lully is Jean-Baptiste Lully - I was listening to <i>Alceste</i>!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has morphed into two chapters! Updated July 27, 2020.</p><p>I'm @ionsquare on tumblr. Yell about The Old Guard with me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>